A user of a calling telephony device in one example establishes a call with a user of a called telephony device. The user of the calling telephony device and/or the user of the called telephony device receive one or more services associated with the call. For example, one or more Service Control Points (“SCPs”) provide the services to the calling telephony device and/or the called telephony device.
The Service Control Points receive one or more non-circuit messages associated with the call from a switch, for example, a Service Switching Point (“SSP”). The non-circuit messages comprise one or more Signaling System 7 (“SS7”) Transactional Capabilities Application Part (“TCAP”) messages. The Service Control Points in cooperation with one or more media resource servers establish one or more voice channels with the calling telephony device and/or the called telephony device. The Service Control Points provide the services to the calling telephony device and/or called telephony device based on information present within the non-circuit messages and/or within the voice channels.
The Service Control Points provide the services to one or more users of the calling telephony device and/or the called telephony device. The Service Control Points provide the services through employment of the non-circuit messages and/or information collected by a media resource server via the voice channels associated with the call. As one shortcoming, the Service Control Point provides services that are restricted to the information contained within the non-circuit messages and/or from the media resource servers. Restricting the services that potentially could be provided by the Service Control Point is undesirable as it limits the services provided to the users of the telephony devices on the network. Furthermore, restricting the services provided by the Service Control Point is undesirable in that it limits potential revenue obtained by one or more network service providers associated with the call.
Thus, a need exists to provide one or more services that are not limited to information present within the non-circuit messages and/or the voice channels associated with the call.